


Someone like...

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 2: Soulmates, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: "Do you believe in soulmates?"Daisuga Volleyball Week day 2: Soulmate





	

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 2: Soulmate / E ~~xperiment~~

* * *

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Daichi turned his head to look over at Suga, who was lying beside him in the grass. Suga was still looking up into the night sky, face illuminated by the moon, hair almost glowing.

“I haven’t really thought about it much. Do you?” Daichi replied, watching Suga’s expression carefully.

“I think so. To me, a soulmate is someone who complements you, not completes you. They wrap around all the nooks and crannies of your soul, the sharp points of your personality, they accept them and they round them out, make them better. They make you a better person. They’re _meant_ to make you a better person. I believe people like that exist.” Suga paused.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a romantic thing, you know? Platonic soulmates, when your friends lift you up, guide you, believe in you, and you them, and you love each other unconditionally.

“But with a bond like that, it could easily be romantic. To trust one another and to bear your souls, that takes commitment. Someone who _knows_ you, who really knows you, you couldn’t help but fall in love with them, right?” Suga finally turned to look at Daichi, and his eyes widened when he took in the look of adoration on Daichi’s face.

“When you put it like that, I think I believe in soulmates too,” Daichi said, knowing a stupid sappy grin was crossing his features, but he didn’t care anymore. “Someone who always has your back, who supports you, who calls you out when necessary, and always knows what to do. How to calm you down, brighten your day, make you laugh; they know, and do it every day.”

Suga’s cheeks were a bit pink, and Daichi could feel his warming too as Suga rolled over to lay on his side, facing Daichi fully now.

“Someone who wants you to succeed, and supports your choices, someone who trusts you and relies on you, and you them. Someone who…” Suga faltered for a moment looking away from Daichi, “Someone who is steady and is always ready to lead, and does so with kindness.”

Daichi gently put a hand under Suga’s chin, bringing his gaze back to Daichi’s face. “Someone that keeps you on your toes, who always knows what to say, who takes no shit from anyone and gives everything their all.”

“Someone who anchors you, but lets you soar. Someone… who has recurring nightmares about blowing the vice-principal’s wig off, and who raises their underclassmen like a father would his children.”

“Someone who really likes spicy food and hates being underestimated, and who is very concerned about their underclassmen being taller than them.”

They’d subconsciously shifted, now mere centimeters apart. Neither minded.

“Someone who looks like they could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll,” Suga said with a small grin.

“Someone who looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you,” Daichi shot back, also grinning.

“Someone like…” Suga trailed off, and after a moment’s hesitation, he brought both hands to Daichi’s face and pressed their lips together in a short but searing kiss. “Someone like you, Daichi.”

Daichi pulled Suga back in for another kiss, this one longer and more intense. Daichi pushed forward a little, rolling Suga onto his back and following the motion with his body. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck as he positioned himself above him, arms on either side of Suga’s head.

They kissed for what felt like hours, though it was probably only minutes, before they broke apart and locked eyes again. Daichi caught his breath first, and smiled softly. “Someone like you, Suga.”

A grin split Suga’s face, and suddenly they were both laughing, Daichi dropping his forehead to Suga’s chest as they fought to control their laughter.

“That was so cheesy,” Suga said, now hiccupping with laughter.

“You brought it up!”

“I was being _wistful_ , Daichi.”

“ _Sure_ you were,” Daichi shot back, rolling off of Suga to let him regain his breath.

After a few more minutes of playful banter, they settled back down on the ground to continue watching the stars. Daichi pointed out a constellation, Suga nodding as he listened.

They hooked their pinkies together as they lay, staring up into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Day 2/7 complete!
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
